Dangan RonpaSuper Dangan Ronpa 2 oneshots
by Ichiruki Fanboy
Summary: This is where I will submit all of my oneshots of DR and SDR2! Most, if not all of these, will include either Naegi or Hinata. Almost all of these will be smut, so please read each chapter's description! Enjoy!


**A/N: Had the sudden urge to write a DR Naegi x Junko oneshot, so here we go! Lemon warning, but I don't think you needed me to tell you that.**

_I Hope to Despair_

_Attention, everyone. It is now 10:00 pm. Nighttime is now in effect. The cafeteria is now off-limits, and the door will be locking momentarily. And with that, I wish you all a good night. Sweet dreams..._

Naegi was surprised he heard the announcement so soon; it seemed like only a short while ago before it was 8. He was busy talking to Kirigiri over a cup of tea. Even though she liked to keep things to herself, he was happy she opened up to him and discussed some of her favorite hobbies. Naegi has to remind himself that even though she's very poised and confident, she's still a girl.

"I really enjoyed talking with you today, Kirigiri-san. Let's do it again tomorrow, ok?" he said with a smile.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind...," she said with a soft smile, and both of them departed to their respective rooms.

As Naegi entered his room, he took off his hoodie and crawled under the covers. He was feeling pretty tired spending time with his friends today, and it didn't take long for him to lose consciousness.

At some point, Naegi thought he heard a noise, but he figured he just imagined it and just turned over and continued sleeping. Then, without warning, something pressed itself hard against Naegi's face.

"Mmmmph!" he screamed, but his screams were muffled by some type of cloth. Naegi looked up briefly to see his masked assailant trying to suffocate him. As Naegi struggled, he felt himself losing consciousness, and before he knew it, he blacked out.

Naegi woke up this time again and found himself shackled to a bed. As he looked around, he noticed the room was pretty lavishly decorated and there were an array of stuffed animals on the bed, one of which was Monokuma.

"W..what is this...?" he asked, both confused and scared, staring at the shackle on his wrist.

As soon as he spoke, he saw the door to his new prison open, and he saw possibly the last person he excepected to see.

"Oh, you're up early? I must've used less of the chemical than I thought," the woman said. Naegi continued to stare, dumbfounded, at the woman staring before him. The hair clips were different, but he recognized her as the woman who was executed by the headmaster: Junko Enoshima.

Enoshima-san, you're still alive!?" he asked, surprised. "But...why am I chained up?"

"Hm, I suppose there's no harm in telling you. It's not like you'll tell the others, anyways," she said, frowning a bit. "It gets pretty lonely up here doing all this work and having no one to talk to, and...I wanted some company."

"You...wanted some company? What work are you talking about?" there were more questions than answers at this point.

"I'm talking about you guys, of course! Come on, Naegi; a person you thought was dead has you chained up in a room you've never been in before, doesn't seem suspicious at all?" she answered in her cutesy voice. "Weeeeeeeell...I suppose I can give you another hint." She reached over and grabbed the Monokuma doll and held it up in front of her face.

"Are you feeling the despair yet, Ahoge-kun? Upupupu~," she said, clutching the bear. It was now that finally Naegi realized who she was.

"You...you're the puppetmaster!" he screamed.

"Xanadu!" she cheers out. "Finally, the light shines on you, marble head," she says, switching to her intelligent personality. "You don't need to know the details, but it is as you say. I am the one who put you all in here and took your memories."

"You did all this? Why? How?"

"Why?" she asked, pushing her glasses closer to her face, then she switched to her somber personality. "Despair...it's the most powerful, gripping feeling we all know. Despair is who I am, despair is the reason I live. As for the how...despair is contagious. As I sewed the seeds and brought the students of Hope's Peak Academy under my control, like plants, my influence spread. Before long...the world destroyed itself out of despair."

"That's wrong!" he screamed. "There's no way...no way the world would fall apart! Not just from despair!"

"Fufu, the rest of the world doesn't quite have the conviction and faith you do, Naegi-kun," she said, switching to her normal personality. "Mess with a person's feelings and give them a little push, and off they go~!" she sang. "And like dominoes, where one falls, another comes crumpling down. The world was already in despair. I just helped them realize it; how pointless this world was."

"It can't be...so the world is..."

"But I wouldn't worry about that, Naegi-kun," she said, taking a seat at the side of him. "I'd be a _little_ more concerned about yourself, if I were you." She reached over and slowly started running her nails gently along the side of his face and running her fingers through his hair.

"Wait, what are you...?"

"I've been alone ever since this whole thing started, Naegi-kun," she said, staring at him. "I haven't talked to anyone or even been near anyone in weeks. As someone as fickle as me, I can't stand it! Even a few minutes in any one personality drives me nuts!"

"T-this isn't...this isn't the same as talking!" he screamed, trying to force her off of him, but the shackles were too tight for him to resist much. Junko positioned herself on top of him and pressed herself hard on his chest to stop him struggling.

"The mere thought of doing this sort of thing with a normal man is boring, but someone like you, the bringer of hope, who believes the world can be rebuilt...doing it with such a boring person with a lame-ass thing like hope is terrible! Even just talking about it gives me shivers!" she says, and Naegi sees a look of trance in her eyes. He can tell he won't be able to reason with her at this point; it's clear her desires are far greater than her sanity.

"No...this isn't...I don't want this!" he says as he tries to struggle against her, but it isn't of much use since he's shackled, and it doesn't help that he's pretty small to begin with. Junko smiles fanatically and starts to drool at the look of fear in his eyes. Seeing someone like him in a despair-inducing situation excites her to no end. She leans forward with a crazed look in her eyes and puts her lips squarely on his. Naegi's moans are muffled as he feels her tongue moving around fiercely in his mouth.

"Mm..mmmm!" Naegi tries to wiggle himself off of her, but she might as well have a death grip on him. He could bite her tongue, but she now has her hand sliding up and down his genitals, massaging them as she kisses him. If he were to bit her tongue, he might as well kiss his testicles goodbye.

She then backs off him and moves her hands down to his pants and quickly starts taking them off along with his underwear in one go. "Let's see what I'm getting myself into here...," she said with a grin, and finishes pulling his pants down. When she finally sees him, she lets out a moan of excitement. "Ah, how wonderful! This will be more fun than I anticipated!" she sighed in delight, drooling.

"Wait, Junko-san! Don't - ahh~!" Naegi's words were cut short by Junko, as she wasted no time in working to please him. As much as Naegi didn't want to do this, especially with a woman like her, the person who locked him and his friends up in here, the pleasure was overwhelming his sense of reason. Soon, Naegi found himself gently thrusting his hips into her as she took all of him in her mouth. He could feel her moaning against his manhood as she spared no effort in sucking him while her hands were busy caressing and fondling his testicles.

She took her mouth off him and started sucking his testicles instead while stroking him. The sensation was different but it didn't feel any less amazing. Soon Naegi found his breathing becoming more labored as the pleasure he was experiencing started increasing more and more. He couldn't hold back anymore as she put in back in her mouth; he quickened his thrusts and she moaned in response.

"J...Junko-san, I'm...!" he gasped, but soon his thoughts went blank and he let out a violent shudder of pleasure as he exploded inside her mouth, getting a satisfied moan from Junko as she kept stroking him with her mouth, her hands...even hearing her moan was turning him on far more than it should.

As he finally finished the hugest climax he's ever had, he looked down to see Junko take her mouth off him and see she, once again, switched personalities.

"Aww, yu leh ow so mush!" she said, her mouth still full of everything Naegi released inside her. He saw her grimmace fiercely as she forced herself to swallow his juices, and she let out a dissatisfied groan, giving him a pointed stare.

"M, that shit was disgusting!" she screamed at him angrily. "Letting out so much of that crap and you didn't even give me a heads up! You really are a worthless fuckin human being!"

"Doing a thing like that was so nasty! You're so mean, sen-pai~!" she said in her cutesy voice.

As she looked down, she noticed his erection was starting to go soft, and that left her with an unsatisfied frown.

"How disappointing. We were just getting to the main event and you aren't even able to get it up," she said in her intellectual persona, pushing her glasses up. "No matter, I had a backup plan prepared in case this were to happen. Your level of disappointment never ceases to amaze me, after all."

She grabbed a remote control on the dresser next to him and pointed it at the TV. The TV flicked on, and Naegi saw a recording play. When he saw what was playing, his jaw dropped. He looked in awe at the TV as he saw Kirigiri in the shower, washing her hair with her back turned to him. His body reacted very strongly upon seeing her completely exposed body, her soft skin, those legs, her ass...

Only a couple moments after watching her lather her body in the shower, he felt the pulse in his lower half return very strongly, and Junko was quick to notice.

"Ah, that worked better than expected!" she said in amazement. "The male mind is so easy to understand, it's despairing! This thing is even harder than it was before!" Junko couldn't control the overwhelming urge of desire overcoming her. The idea of stealing Naegi's first time away from a woman he truly loves...it makes her body burn all over.

She positioned herself on top of him, her eyes clearly lost in a mix of malice, desire, and despair. "To take something like this from you...to do this against your will...and destroy your innocence...I can't wait any longer...upu, upupupu~!" she said, visibly shaking, and without waiting any longer, she lowered her hips completely on him and completely took him in.

"Ahhhhhhhh~!" she moaned in excitement, and wasted no time in moving her hips. She kept her body close to his as she rocked her hips along his member, moving so that he was hitting her good spots.

Naegi turned his head and tried not to look at her, instead focused on the recording of Kirigiri. He tried to pretend it was her he was doing it with. He looked at everything that made her beautiful. Her hair, her smile, those beautiful, piercing violet eyes...then he lowered his eyes to view her breasts, her hips...he wanted to do all of this with her.

"Oy, the fuck you think you're lookin at!?" she snapped at him in her condescending persona. "Don't think I'll let you get that much pleasure out of this, Naegi-kun!" she said, and she unbuttoned her blouse to expose her generous bust.

"W-what are you-" he stammered before she thrust her large breasts in his face, silencing whatever argument he had. She didn't waste any time in speeding up her thrusting. Watching him struggle like this only turned her on even more. Soon Naegi's moans of discomfort turned to ones of pleasure as he started thrusting on his own again. She grinned, knowing that Naegi was at his limit. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him even closer against her, starting to moan intensely. Naegi's moans became more strained before he let out another shudder, convulsing against her as he pulsed within her. Junko's mind went blank as she lost control of her body as well, convulsing against him as well. Doing this with someone like him, against his will, being filled with his seed...to bring so much despair to him and to herself was even better than destroying the world.

Both of them breathing heavily, she slid off his now-limp penis as both his and her juices poured out of her. She let out a dreamy sigh, knowing tonight has gone better than she thought it would.

"Why...why did you...with me..." he panted, confused and upset at being violated from such an evil and crazy woman.

"I haven't felt this kind of despair in such a long time!" she said, still fuzzy from the massive orgasm she had. "It's a shame you won't be able to remember tonight, Naegi-kun. As much as I want you to, it would ruin the game I worked so hard to make for you guys!" she sighed in disappointment.

"Eh? What do you mean...?" he asked, having a bad feeling about what she's implying. She moved herself to the front of her dresser and started fixing her hair.

"I wiped your memory once, didn't I? I can always do it again, you know!" she said with a grin, with her fingers posed, and without waiting for a response, she pushed another button on the control, and gas around the bed.

"What the..." he said, seeing the smoke rise all around him.

"If it makes you feel any better, Naegi-kun, I won't ever forget what we did tonight," she said with a small frown. "Despair like this...only comes around once in a lifetime. Remembering tonight...will always send a shiver down my spine," she said, switching to her sad personality, brushing her hair.

Naegi was losing consciousness at this point, but even so, he didn't want things to end like this. "You still...have a choice...Junko-san. It doesn't have...to end like...this..." he mumbled, before drifting off completely. She turned and looked at him with a disappointed look.

"Jeez, I told you already, you know? Despair is the only thing that matters to me. Hope is the antithesis of despair, which is why I chose you. To breed the strongest despair, you need some form of hope. Without you, I wouldn't have ever felt that feeling again. I haven't felt like this since I killed **him**," she said, letting out a chuckle of both joy and despair. "Thank you, Naegi-kun," she said with a bright smile, and kissed him on the cheek.

Naegi woke up in his room the next day, with no memory of the incident whatsoever.

"_Good morning you guys, it is now 7:00 A.M.! Rise and shiiiine! Let's make today the best day it can be_!"

Naegi woke himself up, put his hoodie on, and after washing his face in the bathroom, headed out the door. As he looked down the hall, he saw Kirigiri at the end of the hall, entering the cafeteria. He smiled and said to himself "We can get through this...as long as she's by my side, all of us can survive this...I'm sure of it!"

**It took me forever, but I finally finished it! It actually turned out a lot better than I expected. What did you guys think? Please leave any feedback in my reviews or you can send me a message in my inbox on Tumblr at Kirigiribestgirl xD**


End file.
